A Changing World
by Boogalee99
Summary: The world is changing, and I don't know if it is for the better. Strange things are underfoot, and I intend to find out what they are. I might get distracted by a girl or two, or wrapped up in tales of treason, but I won't stop investigating. This is the story told from Luka's POV, and I might change it up a little bit. Starts at the very beginning of Dragon Slippers. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A Changing World**

**A Dragon Slippers FanFiction**

**Hey people! Some of you might recognize from the Ninjago community, but Dragon Slippers has got to be one of my favorite books, and there are only 6 fanfictions for it! Such a crime!**

**Anyways, I do not own Dragon Slippers, only some of the plot. **

**Also, a warning, there might be a few slight changes to plot, maybe a few OCs, I'm just kinda playing it by ear! **

**This whole story will be told mainly from Luka's POV, but I will tell you if it is from anyone different.**

Chapter 1

I sighed and slumped in my chair. For the past three hours, we had been discussing the fact that a stained glass was missing.

Again.

It seems that every time there was a new, brilliant window, it got stolen.

I was seriously bored. As the youngest prince, I didn't have nearly as many duties as my brother Miles, but, unfortunately, the daily King's Counsel was one of them. It really was just a time when the king was forced to listen to the people, no matter how trivial the matter.

I glanced out the window to see that the sun had set. I groaned. We had once again "counseled" past dinner time.

"Dismissed!" my father suddenly said. I jumped a little; I hadn't realized that the meeting had closed. I glanced furtively around, trying to gauge if anyone had noticed my slight lapse. I saw the Duke of Mordrel and Miles chuckling slightly together, and I blushed, knowing that they had seen my daydreaming.

I looked around, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in the crowded room, with all the courtiers milling about, trying to gain my father's favor. Checking to make sure that no one was watching me, I slipped out the side servant entrance, startling a kitchen girl who was carrying a tray of tea. I shot her a mischievous grin, before sprinting down the corridor.

Finally, I reached a small door that I knew lead to my chambers. Straightening out my jacket and brushing off the dust, I poked my head out, making sure that there was no one in there. Seeing that it was empty, I grinned and stepped fully into the room. Looking behind me, I saw no servants in the hallway. It was a matter of personal pride that I could navigate myself to anywhere in the castle using the servant ways, as the corridors were called. When I was little, I used to explore them and it had seriously paid off, now that I was required to attend the counsel.

I was busy pushing the door back in place when Miles came in, not bothering to knock, and sank down onto my bed. I heard him groan. I gave a slight grin. I'd bet anything that I knew what was troubling him.

I sat down next to him. "So, how is our favorite Roulani princess?" I asked him. He rolled over and buried his head in the down sheets, groaning yet again. That elicited a chuckle out of me. "Not good, eh?"

"You have no idea," he mumbled. He pushed himself into a sitting position. "Did you know that she already has _over _50 dresses for the bridal tour? And she demanded my opinion on _every single one_!" he fell back again.

I shook my head, pitying the fact that he was being forced to marry that monster of a girl. I couldn't imagine what it was like to be in love, but I am pretty sure that whatever Miles and Amalia had, it was _not_ love. I'm not even sure it constitutes as friendship…

"Just imagine what it will be like when you are married," I teased. This was too good of an opportunity to go to waste. "Every morning, she will wake you up nice and early with her shrill voice, screaming that she has nothing to wear, and that she absolutely _must_ go see the seamstress immediately, or else something _awful _will happer-"

I broke off as he threw a pillow at me. "Just _shut up!_" he cried, clearly aggravated with my teasing.

I laughed and stood up, pulling on a warmer jacket. "Want to go for a walk? I could use with a slight break from palace life."

He groaned even more. "Did you hear about what happened on my walk earlier today?" I shook my head, mystified.

He sat up once again. A childish grin appeared on his face. "Well, Amalia and I were at a market, and I was distracted, talking to a man who was selling animals, when I heard our princess yelling. I went over to see what was the matter, and you will never guess what I saw!"

I looked at him, totally interested. He was clearly enjoying himself. "There was a peasant girl, totally facing down with Amalia! Apparently, she had just tripped over Pippin, that poor dog, and she didn't know that Amalia was the princess! It was too good!" He busted out laughing. "Technically, I should have brought her in, but she was so innocent, I couldn't help it, I let her go. Plus, it was a total accident." He looked me in the eye. "You know, she was very pretty, maybe you should try to find her. You both have about the same attitude." He ducked as I sent the pillow flying back his way.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked curtly.

"No," he replied, sinking back down into the bed. "I think I'll just stay here for a while." I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room.

Time for a walk at night.

**Okay, so I know that it is kinda short, I was just setting up the story!**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**~Boogalee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Changing World**

**A Dragon Slippers FanFiction**

**Hey people! I am still alive. I know, it's been forever since I have updated, but I have been kinda busy.**

**Anyways, thanks to Guest for my one review! Maybe this chapter could get two? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Slippers, only some of the plot!**

Chapter 2

I whistled merrily as I strolled down the avenue, the glare of the half set sun fading away into the glimmering silver of stars and moonlight. This was always my favorite time to walk, when the day creatures have gone to sleep and the animals of the night have yet to rise. It is one of the rare, silent, peaceful moments in a city with thousands of people.

I was just trying to find the constellation Jylla when I heard bickering around the corner. Hiding in shadows, I heard what seemed like a young women, with a faint northern accent.

"I haven't got a home, sir." I paused; she sounded nice enough. Why didn't she have a home?

"Vagrant, are you?" I winced, hearing the gruff sound of the head night man's voice. He would take a toddler into jail for taking a cookie out of the cookie jar. I wondered whether I should come to the maiden's rescue.

"Er, no. I've only just arrived in King's Seat. I'm looking for work, but haven't found the cloth-workers' district-"

"So you don't have work or a home? I'll have to take you in for violating curfew." I groaned. Seriously? She was obviously just in from the country; she probably hadn't even heard of the curfew until now. I had heard that it took a while for news like that to spread up north.

"Please, I don't understand," she pleaded. Her voice was a pleasant alto. "I've only just arrived; what is this about a curfew?"

Okay, it was probably time to help.

"What town are you from? The curfew, girl, the curfew!"

Oh geez, night man was getting angry.

The girl just looked at him blankly, so he continued. "The curfew 'til the crown prince's wedding!"

"What?" she replied looking more confused than ever.

I stepped out of the shadows. "Can I help?" I asked in what I hoped was a charming way. They both turned towards me, and I had to hold in a gasp.

The girl was beautiful. Her hair was amazingly straight, and the golden color of sunshine in summer shimmered down its length. Her eyes were as clear as the sky on a frigid winter day, snow and ice creeping in around the edges, making her eyes deeper colored around the pupils until they faded into an ice blue. There was a cute spattering of freckles across her face and arms, and they highlighted the bold colors in her eyes.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

The night man pounded his fist to his chest in salute and said, "Your Highness!", shaking me out of my revelry. The poor girl looked even more confused.

"Another one?" she busted out, then stared at me in horror, as if she just realized how rude that might sound to some royals.

"Another one?" I questioned, then busted out laughing, putting two and two together. "Don't tell me you're the maid that faced off with Amalia this afternoon? The one she claimed tried to assassinate her lapdog?" She turned bright red and hid her face in her hands. I immediately felt sorry for her. What a rough first day in the city.

"Oh no, had the entire city heard that story? I wasn't trying to kill her dog! I swear!" I grinned. She acted like she was talking to a friend, not a prince, and it made me feel like I could trust her. I decided to have a little bit of fun with her.

"Oh, this is too wonderful. Did you hear that, Tobin?" I looked over my shoulder to where the big Moralienin was lurking in the shadows. My grin widened as I saw the girl and the night man flinch. Tobin's hulking figure was quite intimidating.

He was huge, taller than most men, me included, which is really saying something, as I am taller than most people I come across. Blue tattoos ran up his bare arms and across his scalp, and gold rings dangled from his ears. He had been my body guard for as long as I could remember, and I had long since learned that he looked much, much worse than he normally acts.

He laughed soundlessly, as he was a mute, and then looked at the girl with his kind blue eyes, shooting me a glance that said, _have you seen this girl? She has spunk, brains, and beauty_. I rolled my eyes.

Of course, the night man started being an idiot again. "This is the person who attacked the Roulani princess? I shall take her into custody at once." Okay, this guy was seriously starting to get on my nerves. He reached towards the girl, and she danced out of them way clumsily. I smiled. It made her seem more human.

"I didn't attack her! She was only…" She trailed off, and I could tell that she was rethinking what she was going to say. It was probably something along the lines of _being a spoiled brat_, but you know, could be anything. "It was a misunderstanding." There you go, already learning what to say and what not to say. Clever girl.

"Yes, yes," I said, waving my hands around tiredly. "My brother was quite satisfied that no harm was meant."

Suddenly, bells began to peal across the city. I winced; Father hated it when I was out past curfew.

"Its curfew, your Highness," the night man said, a trifle unnecessarily in my opinion. I saw the girl visibly pale. It tweaked at my heart.

"Indeed it is," I replied, trying to keep the mood light. "So I had best escort this young lady to her lodgings. Carry on there, guardsmen." I took the girls arm and led her down the street. I was taking her to the inn owned by Tobin's sister, but she didn't ask where we were going. The young woman was frozen with shock and relief, and seemed incapable of speech at the moment.

She had an air of innocence and vulnerability about her, yet she also exuded cleverness and strength. There was something strangely captivating about her, and I intended to find out what it was.

**So, did I do good? Please let me know!**

**~Boogalee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Changing World**

**A Dragon Slippers Fanfiction**

**Hey guys! So, so so sorry for the super long delay. I kinda forgot about my Dragon Slippers fics, and focused more on Ninjago and Infernal Devices. I promise I will try to do better in the future!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Slippers.**

Chapter 3

The girl and I walked in silence for a while. I could tell that she was still trying to process all that had happened to her today. Regunin only knows what she went through to get here.

Finally, the girl seemed to get her thoughts together. "I don't have any lodgings," she mumbled. Dang it, seems like her thoughts are still a little muddled. I hoped that a good sleep would remedy that.

"Yes, I heard," I replied gently. "And you're trying to find work in the cloth-workers' district?" For some reason, this girl could only nod and blush. Don't know why, it's not as if I don't know how cruel some of the people in the city can be. I'm not gonna have her for a small moment of weakness. But who knows if that was really the problem? I sure as heck don't. The female gender might as well new aliens for all I know of them.

I found myself again captivated by her golden hair. She was one of your people that tended to make people trust them almost immediately after their meeting. She had one of those faces that shows bone deep kindness and loyalty, one that showed you that once she was committed to a worthwhile cause, there was nothing that any one or any thing could do to stop her. Character like that was few and far between these days.

I know. I've looked.

There was a slightly awkward silence, which the girl broke by bursting out what seemed like the first question to come to mind. I know it wouldn't be my first question if our situations were reversed. "Why is there a curfew?"

Hmm, I thought everyone knew about the curfew. "You haven't heard? You must be from far away, then." When the girl failed to reply, I plowed on.

"It's because of Amalia and Miles getting married. Some people don't like the idea of him marrying a foreigner, especially one from Roulain." I shrugged; I couldn't care less of she was queen of pigland. What really created on me was Amalia's personality. "There have been protests, and even attacks. Little things, mostly: mud thrown at her carriage, threats of harm from people who couldn't possibly do anything to a heavily guarded princess." I shrugged again. To be honest, I found the whole thing just to be a hassle; it was almost harmless and just made the king 's council go longer. It was rather tiring. "But as a precaution, my father had ordered that everyone stay in after dark, at least until after the wedding," I finished.

The girl hmmmed as she took in the information, then decided to give me get back story. Don't know why, I was quite content just to walk, but I didn't complain; her voice had a strange musical quality about it, and I could listen to it all night. "I'm from Carlieff Town, all the way in the north," she told me. "We had barely even heard that the crown prince was betrothed."

I nodded. "I'm hardly surprised. It's been rather sudden." I shared a dark look with Tobin, and saw realization race across the girl's face as she realized that he was mute. Well, she had caught on rather quickly.

"So," she said, and I could tell she was searching for something to say. A slight pause, then "who are you taking me to? Not that I'm not grateful to you, Your Highness, for all your help." I held back a sigh. And, we're back. I had been enjoying our conversation up till the point that she remembered howd she was "supposed" to act among royalty.

**So, I realize that that is an awkward support to end it, but it is extremely late, I have a history test, soccer practice, and track meet tomorrow, and I am typing this on my kindle, which I really don't like to do. I promise that I will get more up soon, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**

**Please review! Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


End file.
